New Mission, Many Magical Girl Worlds
by WildCardSpadeMode
Summary: When Sonic, Shadow, and Silver get hit by Eggman's newest invention they each get hurled into different dimensions. Plus they become human, and find romance where they least expect it. Pairings: Sonic March, Silver Moonlight, and Shadow Black more pairings may come, but those are the main ones.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sonic the Hedgehog was about to destroy Dr. Eggman's new robot or machine like he does almost every single day along with Shadow and Silver.

"Oh the hedgehogs have finally showed up to test my new machine." Eggman says as he was showing off a huge ray gun.

"No laser will ever stop us Eggman!" shouts a taunting Sonic.

"Oh really, let's see about that." says Eggman taunting back.

After that being said Eggman shoots the ray gun at all three of the hedgehogs sending them each to different dimensions, plus changing their shapes.

**Me: I know this is short but cut me some slack.**

**Amy: What did you do to my sweet Sonic! *glares angrily***

**Me: He was never yours, plus I have a different romance in mind.**

**Knuckles: If you hurt our friends I'll hurt you!*puts knuckle close to my chin***

**Me: Relax Knucklehead they're gonna be fine.**

**Amy: Sonic will always be MINE!*brings out her hammer* **

**Me: While I'm running for my life Knuckles please do the disclaimer!*starts running***

**Knuckles: WildCardSpadeMode doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Pretty Cure series in particular.*rolls eyes* WildCard would usually say this but she's running from Amy so put some suggestions in the comments and sayonara.**


	2. Chapter1: Sonic goes for a March

**Me: Thanks to HiddenHero220 I can have a way to start this story YAY! Arigatou Tomodachi! (thanks friend in Japanese if I spelled it wrong please tell me)**

**Nao: So what exactly is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: You'll see. Let's do the disclaimer!**

**Nao: Okay...-_-**

**Both: WildCardSpadeMode doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any Pretty Cure Series in particular.**

**Me: Now for Chapter 1 Sonic Goes for a March**

Sonic woke up soccer field with a bunch of teens shouting "Dude you're holding up the game!". Sonic looked around and he saw that he was holding up the game since he was in the middle of the field, then heard a tough, but feminine voice shout.

"Hey leave him alone!" shouts the voice of none other than Nao Midorikawa aka Cure March.

After a really long argument beween Nao and the entire soccer team, plus the coach, they soon left Sonic of the hook. Then he runs over to Nao and then this conversation starts.

"Thanks for saving me from those angry soccer players." Sonic tells her gratefully.

"Your very welcome." Nao tells him.

"So what's your name?" Sonic asks Nao.

"My name's Nao Midorikawa. So what's your name?" Nao says.

"You haven't heard of me, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

"And I'm Nao the Fox." Nao says sarcasticly.

With that Sonic ran to one of the boys' school bathrooms and there he didn't see the blue hedgehog we all know and love. Instead he saw a boy who had spikey dark blue hair(think Sora from Kingdom Hearts minis his hair being brown), a blue t-shirt and a navy-blue leather jacket, peach skin, black cargo pants, white thin fingerless gloves, his signature shoes. When Sonic saw this the only thing he could recognize in this form is his eyes. " What!" he yelled as he realized he was a human being and not a hedgehog anymore.

Smile Precure Opening English Lyrics(if you want to see the video go to you tube if you haven't seen it before, also tell me if I got the lyrics wrong)

**Smile, Smile, Smile, Smile, Smile Precure!**

**Let's go!**

**Smile Smile Precure Together! Smile Smile Precure Jump towards tomorrow!(Shine!)**

**Smile Precure! Smile Smile Smile Precure!**

**Everyone has a laughing face that shines and doesn't ever disapper, just like the sun.**

**Go forward with all your might, girls! Drop of sweat on you forehead is a diamond!(Sun, Sun, Sun!)**

**If we tie together undefeatable bravery, five lights will guide us to the future!**

**Happy! Sunny! Peace! March! Beauty!**

**Let's go!**

**Smile, Smile! With the power of smiles Smile Smile the world will be united!**

**So that you precious eyes never get clouded!(Girls! Let's go!)**

**Smile, Smile Precure all together! Smile, Smile Precure to the future Fly!(Fight!)**

**Shine brightly, Smile Precure!**

**Smile, Smile, Smile, Smile, Smile Precure!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_*What has just happened to_** **_me?*_** Sonic thought to himself. The he remembered Eggman's new machine, it might have sent him to an alternate universe and turned him human. After realizing what just happened he ran back to Nao to ask her some questions.

"So what do you know about Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic asks Nao.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is a very popular video game. Plus I think he's awesome!" Nao Shouts with excitement and anime stars in her eyes.

_***Great I don't even really exist in this world, plus the fact I have a fan-girl -_-!*** _Sonic thought to himself.

"So what planet is this anyway?" Sonic asks Nao.

"Earth, wow you're a good cosplayer." Nao answers amazed with this good 'cosplayer'.

_***Cosplayer!? You have to be kidding me!:(*** _Sonic thought while having a black anime aura and cringing his fingers.

With that a new being showed up. This being was a short old woman who wore a witches' outfit. She was known as Bad End General Majorina. This the point where Majorina grabs a book and spreads black ink on the pages, and absorbs the bad energy from the people to help revive Emperor Pierrot. Plus saying the following.

"Let you futures be painted black as this world heads for a bad end-dawasa!" says Majorina.(please tell me if I wrote it wrong)

This the point where Nao would be transforming into Cure March, but Sonic wanted to play hero and shouted "Leave them alone!".

"So you want to face me, fine-dawasa! Go Akanbe!" Majorina yells a she throws a red clown nose at a soccer ball. Next thing you know there is a soccer ball monster with clown make-up shouting "Akanbe!".

"Wow!" Sonic says since he's never seen an Akanbe before.

"Ok Akanbe take him on!" Majorina orders the Akanbe.

With that the Akanbe lunges at Sonic, but thank goodness he still retained his speed so the Akanbe missed him.

"Being that fast is impossible!" Nao yells wondering if he really is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Then Sonic tried to make the Akanbe dizzy, but it didn't go as planed. The Akanbe got a little dizzy, but it grabbed Sonic when he slowed down for a bit.

"Not so fast huh pretty boy-dawasa!" Majorina taunted.

With that Nao brought out her Smile-Pact and yelled "PRECURE SMILE CHARGE!".(if you haven't seen the transformation go to you tube). All Sonic could see was a flash of green and Nao jumps out of the green light as Cure March. Then she says "Intense courage, a straight-up bout! Cure March!"

_***I didn't know Nao could do something like that, and she's very pretty :3*** _Sonic thought as he blushes and was being squeezed tighter by the Akanbe's grip.

"Finish off Cure March Akanbe-dawasa!" Majorina orders the Akanbe.

The Akanbe was about to lunge at Cure March but Cure March said "Not this time Majorina." Then Sonic noticed her Smile-Pact starting to glow green until it was full of green light. Then March shouts " PRECURE MARCH SHOOT!" as a ball of green wind energy form and she kicks it at the Akanbe. The Akanbe shouts it's name and then it explodes in green light. The red clown nose explodes, and in it's place is a cute little charm known as a Cure Décor.

"I won't forget this-dawasa!" yells Majorina as she flies off in defeat.

"Didn't expect a girl to fight huh?" Cure March asks Sonic as she turned back into Nao.

"Well not like that." Sonic answers honestly as he knows that Amy and Rouge can fight.

"So you really are Sonic the Hedgehog huh?" Nao asks Sonic as she smiles a bit.

"Yep, but how did you realize it was me and not a good cosplayer?" Sonic asks Nao how she figured out the truth.

"I figured that out when you were trying to stop the Akanbe and you ran faster than a regular human being. By the way I always wanted to race you so can we race" Nao says as she blushes a bit.

"Sure, but you'll never beat me." Sonic says as he starts to run.

"Don't start without me." says Nao as she starts to run after Sonic.

Then a freeze frame occurs with Sonic and Nao racing and both saying "Victory will be mine.".

Smile Precure ending 1: Yay! Yay! Yay! English Translation (see the video on you tube if you haven't seen it before, and tell me if I got the translation wrong)

**With you, Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**Smiling, the urge to cry is driven away**

**Always, Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**Energetic, let's to tomorrow**

**Always trilling.**

**exciting Pretty Cure!**

**Just look around,**

**you're not alone**

**The world is sparkling**

**The sun in the sky is**

**calling out**

**Tomorrow is Hallelujah**

**What is most important**

**(Wow, most important)**

**Is that faith is right here**

**(Yay!)**

**Yes, Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**Make a peace pose, smile on "Say Cheese!"**

**Always, Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**See how everyone is here with you**

**More, Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**Everyone, put your hopes **

**on the sky and tomorrow**

**Let's go! Yay! Yay! Yay!**

**Smile, and on to the **

**shining future**

**Always thrilling,**

**exciting Pretty Cure!**

**Smile! Precure!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: That's chapter 1 for you HiddenHero220.**

**Sonic: I have a question?**

**Me: What would that be my good friend?**

**Sonic: Why did you make me human?**

**Me: To make the relationships work better.**

**Sonic: That makes sense, but why did you add Smile Precure's opening and ending?**

**Me: To make it seem like an episode of Smile Precure, plus it takes up more letters.**

**Sonic: Ok...-_-**

**Me: Please write comments about what should happen next in this story. Subscribe if you want to and sayonara. **


End file.
